


蛛网-spiderweb 结局B

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 兄夫, 背德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: 大豪时光结局含两句投齐所豪！慎点
Relationships: ALL光, 大豪时光 - Relationship, 投齐所豪
Kudos: 2





	蛛网-spiderweb 结局B

“哥哥别哭。”夏之光去舔他眼角的泪，被张颜齐一把推开。  
“你干什么！”  
夏之光晃晃脑袋，“做我男友，我马上就甩了任豪，怎么样？”  
张颜齐说不出一个字。  
“总之，我不会搬走了。”

夏之光转身离开，听到身后传来的哭喊。

请多关照了，哥哥。

11

任豪拍完一组照片，看到张颜齐打来的十数个未接来电就知道了七八分。

“喂？”  
“任豪，你有什么要说的？”张颜齐的声音带着浓重的鼻音和几分嘶哑。  
“…光光和你说了？你知道什么了？”  
“你可真行啊，连我弟都不放过。”  
“我，之前是有些喜欢他。但是我也没想到还会再见到他，而且他还是你弟。”  
“好，算我瞎了眼。”  
“回来把你东西清了赶快滚！”  
“齐齐…”  
“闭嘴。”  
“…等我回来跟你说，别哭了，嗯？”  
“劈腿睡我弟，不必说了。”  
“不…”  
张颜齐挂了电话。

任豪叹了口气。  
这兄弟俩脾气上来谁的话也听不进的性子倒是一模一样。

“齐齐？”  
“去收东西。”张颜齐并不看任豪，灯光下显得面色憔悴。  
“然后呢？你和你的好弟弟幸福快乐地在一起吗？”  
任豪脱下外套，外衣下的肉体健硕饱满。  
“我自然会教育他，你，”张颜齐的双眼布满血丝，“可以滚了。”

结果自然是被任豪按在床上办了。  
张颜齐在任豪怀中轻轻颤抖着，后者却在精心筹划着如何享用下一道美味。

12

“夏之光，明天我会告诉张颜齐我临时有工作，但是我会给他点外卖，所以他一定会在家。”任豪又换上了那副懒懒的调子，“把握好机会。要是我回来看到他还没上了你，”男人凑到夏之光耳边，“那就我来。”

“不会轮到你上场的。”夏之光微微一笑。  
“那再好不过。”  
这个小恶魔，任豪想。

张颜齐一醒来，任豪就已经不在身旁了。他疑惑地看看房间里，屋里已没有任何响动，拿起手机看到任豪的消息，躺回被窝长舒一口气。周末加班倒也好，张颜齐在床上滚来滚去，眼下他正不想面对任豪。这种烂摊子……，张颜齐索性把头埋起来做个鸵鸟，不去想任豪和夏之光的事。

一个人赖床也没意思，张颜齐还是起身洗漱，毕竟一会还有任豪点的外卖会送来。  
当拿到麻辣烫的时候，张颜齐已经原谅了任豪一小半了，张颜齐还是很好哄的。

“铃——”张颜齐想着外卖小哥莫非忘了什么，打开门却是夏之光。  
“齐哥，你今天吃什么啊？我没吃的了…”夏之光的大眼睛活像阿拉斯加，乖巧弟弟的模样，仿佛前几日发生的一切都是一个梦。  
“你来的倒是巧。”张颜齐关上门，“麻辣烫刚送到呢，一起吃吧。”  
“好。”

“你嘴角全是油，吃相太猛了吧。”张颜齐忍不住叨叨起来。  
夏之光眼珠转转，“那你帮我擦擦？”  
张颜齐叹了一口气，伸手去抹，随即被夏之光拉进怀里，连吻也被夺走。

他去推夏之光，可弟弟的手臂将他紧紧缚住，舌与他的交缠；张颜齐知道事情不太妙，他的身体渐渐有了感觉。  
“齐哥，我真的好喜欢你。”夏之光舔吻起张颜齐的耳朵，那是极敏感的地方，张颜齐果然开始不受控制地喘起来。“我想要你。”夏之光的气音让张颜齐全身酥麻。

“光光，你冷静一点。”张颜齐凭着仅存的理智按住夏之光的肩。  
“我想要你，我说的很清楚了。”夏之光捧起张颜齐的脸，“如果你实在不愿意，那就让任豪来吧。”  
“嗯？哥哥的下面，好像挺喜欢我的呢。”夏之光盯着张颜齐的裆部微笑。

“你！”张颜齐几乎要一拳打过去。  
“哥哥不喜欢我？”夏之光歪歪头，露出整齐的牙：“那为什么不拒绝我呢？不拒绝的意思，难道不是默许吗？”  
张颜齐猛地起身：“够了，夏之光。”他一把夺过外套，“你需要冷静一下。”便径自离开，留下一脸错愕的夏之光。

13

“任豪你不能温柔一点吗…啊！太，太深了，啊……”  
“这样不好吗？那我不动了。”  
“呜…坏蛋，你别停啊……”  
“光光弟弟不是不喜欢吗？”  
“任豪你故意的，快点！呜…”  
“快点什么？不说清楚我听不懂哦。”  
“混蛋…你，你不要停在我里面，肏我好不好…啊，啊！”  
“小妖精，爽不爽？”  
“啊…好刺激，啊，哈啊……”  
“这么紧，要榨干我是不是，啊？还一直挤我？”  
“我，我没有…啊！”  
“说！自己爽了还不承认？”  
“我，我喜欢豪哥，豪哥好大，我好舒服…呜...”  
“妖精。”

任豪打开门，张颜齐似乎不在家。“怎么？光光弟弟失手了？”他勾起嘴角。  
“明知故问。”夏之光没好气地哼了一声，脸色很差。  
“齐齐去哪了？”  
“我怎么知道。”任豪闻言扬了扬眉毛，看来小孩脾气还不小。  
“那我们先把帐算算？”任豪笑。  
夏之光自知理亏，没再怼他：“去我家吧。”他去开门。  
任豪不自觉舔舔嘴唇，看来夏之光从没放下过张颜齐，这种时候也记得避开他和自己苟合。任豪的占有欲疯狂翻涌起来。  
于是这场性事在妒火的催化下行得有些激烈。  
任豪有意去玩弄身下的小孩，听他求自己，然后悉数填满这具美得不可方物的躯体。他要得到他的全部，他不再像之前那么容易满足。他当然不再知足，他要更多，更多。

“光光…别走。”男人不停挺送着，额上布满细密的汗珠。  
“唔…豪哥，快一点……”少年扬起脖颈，弯成一道充满淫欲的弧线。“啊，要去了，哈啊……嗯！”他富有肉感的身体在极致的快感中痉挛着，眼神都涣散了。  
“光光，我爱你。”他柔和而缠绵地吻着少年。  
“豪哥…”他爱任豪吗？夏之光说不出个所以然。  
不过，也未尝不可。于是他说：“我也爱你。”

因为你的爱，我不想你像我一样得不到回应。

END


End file.
